Things just happen
by Pokemon-trainer-Misty
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th Year at Hogwarts and has been made Head Girl and for some reason Snape starts to have feelings for Hermione as does she for him.
1. Getting Supplies

*Ok before you start reading this,I'd just like to say that if you don't like/approve of SS/HG Romances,then please don't read this and review it telling me "How wrong I am" or "How gross you think SS/HG Romances are" because there are hundreds of SS/HG Romance fics on FF.Net,so please don't send me reviews making it sound like I'm the only one who would think up SS/HG fics.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stood just outside Madame Malkin's Robe Shop waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive,she was wearing a blue sweater with a single white stripe across it,a tartan skirt that went down to her knees,knee-high grey socks,black shoes and a Gryffindor Robe. It was a hot ,sunny day and she had already been waiting long enough,she sighed as she looked around for the slightest glimpse of Harry or Ron but had no luck.  
  
"Oh well," she thought "I might as well go and get new robes from Madame Malkin's while I'm waiting"  
  
Hermione entered the shop.  
  
  
  
"She was supposed to meet us out here" Ron said to Harry slightly annoyed  
  
Harry was looking in the window of Madame Malkin's  
  
"Look" he pointed at the window "Hermione's in there"  
  
Harry and Ron stepped in to Madame Malkin's  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Harry called waving  
  
"Harry!,Ron!" she cried running over to them "where have you been!"  
  
"Sorry," Harry said "um..we slept in"  
  
"Oh" Hermione said frowning  
  
Ron looked at the bag Hermione was carrying  
  
"It was nice of you to start without us" he said sarcasticly  
  
"Ron,I've only bought my new Robes for this year,it's really important that I get all my supplies early since this is our 7th year and I've been made Head Girl"  
  
Ron scowled at her  
  
Well I have to quickly pop into Flourish and Blotts," Hermione gave a small smile "And I know you two will proberley want to go to the Quidditch Supplies shop first,so I'll meet you outside there ok"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded  
  
After buying supplies from Flouish and Blotts,Hermione rushed out to meet Harry and Ron,she was walking so fast that slammed into a tall,dark figure and got knocked down.  
  
"Are you alright?.." came a silky voice above her  
  
"Yes I think so." Hermione said looking up and suddenly stopped when she saw who it was  
  
"Miss Granger?." the figure said shocked  
  
It was Professer Snape,the Potions Master at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione looked shocked and Snape rather reluctantly helped her up.  
  
Ok please review this,I will continue it soon. 


	2. Head Girl and Head Boy

Hermione stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes,then she looked up at Snape  
  
"Um..i think I better go now" she said quietly  
  
Snape gave her a firm look  
  
"I'll see you at school,Miss Granger." he said briskly walking on,his robes billowing behind him.  
  
When Hermione found Harry and Ron she told them about Snape..  
  
"Don't worry about him" Harry told her  
  
"Yeah," said Ron agreeing "It's Snape were talking about here,who cares"  
  
Hermione folded her arms and frowned at him.  
  
On the morning Hermione was due to catch the Hogwarts express,she reached Platform 93/4,borded the train and found Ron and Harry waiting for her in a compartment. After playing a few games of Exploding snap with Harry and Ron,Hermione got a little bored so she looked over her subject books for this year and also her letter that she had recived from Hogwarts about being this year's Head girl,Hermione wasn't the only one who had to set a good example to the rest of Hogwarts,Harry had become captain of the Gryffindor Quiddicth team and Ron had become a prefect, who was constantly polishing his badge.  
  
"Honestly Ron," said Hermione looking up from her letter "If you keep that up,people are going to call you Percy" she said looking at Ron polishing his badge.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
As the Hogwarts Express arrived,it was dark outside and freezing everyone was in a hurry to get inside the castle.  
  
When everyone reached the Entrance Hall,Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see Professer McGonnagal.  
  
"Miss Granger," she smiled warmly "will you accompany me for a moment please"  
  
Hermione nodded and followed her.  
  
"Now," McGonnagal continued "Since you are this year's Head Girl,I have to show you where your Private Dormitary will be and I must go over the duties and rules you must uphold as Head Girl"  
  
Hermione nodded again politely.  
  
"Oh,I can't think to where Mr.Malfoys disappeared" McGonnagal tutted  
  
"Why do we need Draco?" Hermione asked already guessing what the answer was  
  
"We need Mr.Malfoy,because he is our Head Boy this year,Miss Granger" she replied  
  
"Brilliant," thought Hermione "That's all I need"  
  
They turned a corner and sure enough they found Draco coming up the corrider  
  
"Mr.Malfoy!," McGonnagal barked "Where have you been!"  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to talk but before he could get a word out McGonnagal interuppted  
  
"It clearly states in your letter, that you are supposed to meet me in the Entrance Hall!" she continued "Not,wonder around the school,as you please!, Do you understand!"  
  
"Yes" said Draco firmly as he glared at Hermione  
  
"Good!," she said "Now follow me I will show you to your Dormitorys"  
  
The three of them walked up flights and flights and flights of stairs,until they reached a door.  
  
"Now," said McGonnagal "I need a password for this door,that only the three of us will know" she said firmly Hermione racked her brains,trying to think of a decent password,something original.  
  
"Um...how about..Apocathy?" she said  
  
"That will do nicely" McGonngal nodded waving her wand and setting a new password on the door  
  
"Both of you must remember this password," she said firmly "If you just open the door you will be led into to a wardrobe and if any problems should arise,you should come and see me imediately"  
  
"Now,Come," she looked at the two of them "I will take you down to the sorting"  
  
Hermione,Malfoy and McGonnagal trailed down the numerous flights of stairs,looking at the smiling,sleeping and frowning portraits as they passed.  
  
Hermione could make out a ghostly-white figure near the doors of the Great Hall, as she got closer she realised that it was Nearly-Headless Nick,Nick smiled as he saw the three of them approching.  
  
"Hello Hermione,How are you?" Nick asked  
  
"Hello Sir Nicolas" Hermione replied with a bright smile "I'm fine thankyou"  
  
Nick nodded "And I see you've been made Head Girl"  
  
Hermione grinned  
  
"I must get going" she said noticing Malfoy and McGonnagal had gone "Or I'll miss the sorting!, Goodbye Nick"she called  
  
  
  
*ok this chapter's a bit short but they will get longer* 


	3. Missing the Sorting

*Ok Chapter 3 is up*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione quietly sneaked into the Great Hall,where Dumbledore was giving a speech to everyone,she made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down,she couldn't believe she'd missed the sorting!.  
  
Meanwhile Dumbledore was still giving his speech he was explaining to the students that this year a Yule Ball would be held for 4th to 7th Year students and the Head Girl and Boy were expected to have a partner for the ball as they were to lead the first dance,Dumbledore was quick to point out that,this year's Head girl and Boy were Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  
  
The Feast began and everyone started eating and chatting,Hermione speared her roast potatoes roughly,she didn't feel much like eating.  
  
"How am I supposed to find someone that'd go to the ball with me?" she thought sadly  
  
She looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Ron sitting a few seats away from her,she caught Harry's eye and gave him a small wave,Harry smiled.  
  
When the Feast was finished Hermione met Harry and Ron just outside the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"So,know who you want to go to the ball with yet?" Ron smirked,nudging Hermione  
  
"No" she replied tossing her hair back over her shoulders.  
  
Hermione,Ron and Harry reached the 6th floor,but Hermione however didn't mount the stairs leading up to the 7th floor.  
  
"Hermione aren't you coming" Ron asked  
  
"No,"she said "Don't you remember Ron I'm Head girl now,I get my own room and share a private dormitary"  
  
"Oh..right," he said "well see you at breakfast tomorrow"  
  
Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and headed to the dormitary.  
  
"Apocathy" Hermione said firmly to the door and it opened.  
  
She walked in and saw Malfoy sitting in a green armchair,reading what looked like letters he'd received from home.  
  
"Father's furious that,that old crackpot fool,Dumbledore made you head girl," Malfoy said smirking "He doesn't think that you'll last long Granger,Mudbloods never do."  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Hermione said taking her bag off and dumping it on the floor of her room.  
  
It was getting quite late now and Hermione felt tired,she put the book she'd been reading on the bedside table next to her,then she turned off the light and drifted off to sleep  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ok I purposely made this chapter short,because I didn't have time to write a longer chapter,but chapter 4 will be long and that's a promise,I proberley won't put chapter 4 up until Saturday ok,until then* 


End file.
